Road To Nowhere
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: She thought her brother had changed and that he was happy... but she feels like she's been proven wrong. Or has she? When an old friend reemerges, what will happen? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Insanity Of This Life

_**Summerslam weekend, 2016…**_

 _Finn's eyes snapped open, seeing that he was unharmed._

' _It was just a bad dream…' He thought, stretching back out in the hotel bed and looking out at the Brooklyn skyline… he wasn't settling back into sleep though and the brunette next to him knew it._

" _Finn?"_

 _Finn turned, seeing Amanda's sleepy hazel eyes looking into his blue ones._

" _Sorry I woke you…" Finn whispered as Amanda lightly ran her right hand along his left arm… they never minded sharing a bed, it was just a human need to want to be near someone when asleep._

" _It's okay… I wasn't that deep into sleep anyway. I'm nervous about Summerslam too and that never really goes away… it's…" Amanda responded, trailing off._

" _The ladder incident last year… hey, there won't be any weapons thrown at you. No matter how angry Seth gets, I won't let him hurt you." Finn said, his left hand resting on Amanda's right shoulder._

" _It's not me I'm worried about him hurting… he's been angrier since returning in May and you being drafted to the Raw roster in July and-" Amanda responded, starting to ramble._

 _But Finn's left hand rested on the side of her face now and she looked up at him… leaning in, Finn pressed his lips against Amanda's as he ran his hand up the back of her head now and his fingers ran through it._

 _Both of their pulses started to race as Finn pulled Amanda on top of him, his hands resting on her hips and about to pull her red cami off… but a fist banging against the wall cut them off._

" _Whoever's going at it, I appreciate the need to get hot and bothered but I have a match at the pay per view!" John yelled._

" _Yeah! Whoever it is, either wait or go use the fucking elevator!" Nikki shouted._

 _Amanda covered her mouth with her right hand to muffle a snicker as she settled back into Finn's arms, lowering it and entwining it with Finn's left one before they kissed again… it was a much gentler one this time as both were feeling exhaustion set back in._

 _They closed their eyes afterwards, settling into sleep… and feeling much better._

 _At the pay per view, Amanda had that feeling and moved from where she was stood._

" _Stop! Stop!" Amanda yelled, getting in between Seth and the barricade Seth was about to slam Finn into. Her sixth sense was going off, her instinct to protect Finn was in full force._

 _Seth let go of Finn as his eyes locked onto the 5'1" brunette in front of him… but Amanda was in an aggressive stance, ready to strike if Seth lashed out._

 _Seth backed off, turning back to Finn, who grabbed him and tossed him back into the ring before running in himself and climbing onto the turnbuckle, jumping off and slamming both feet into Seth's ribcage before pinning him._

 _Finn was handed the title and rushed out of the ring to hug Amanda, lifting the tiny diva off her feet and spinning her around as they hugged, Finn lightly stroking Amanda's hair and kissing her on the corner of her mouth._

 _And immediately, it caught John's attention in the backstage area…_

 **Present time…**

No response… and Amanda wasn't sure whether to be confused or angry that John wouldn't talk to her about what had happened.

The 2018 Superstar Shakeup was in a few hours and looking at his girlfriend, Finn could tell that Amanda was blindsided… but that it was more how she found out about John and Nikki breaking up than the breakup itself.

Lying back down, Finn pulled Amanda into his arms and she rested her head on his left shoulder… he knew she was kicking herself for not seeing the signs sooner.

"He needs to get her back… and straighten his priorities out. When they were wheeling her into the OR after she had injured her neck, he said _"I'm gonna marry you someday, Nikki."_... I just don't get why he proposed if he never wanted to marry her." Amanda said quietly as Finn ran the fingers on his right hand through her bluish black hair before he brushed her tears away. "I don't even know why I'm crying about this…" She responded.

"Your brother just ended a relationship you thought he was fully committed to… and didn't even tell you, you're reacting normally because you thought things were okay with them." Finn replied before he kissed Amanda on her forehead and lightly rubbed his right hand up and down her back.

Her phone chimed and Amanda picked it up, seeing a text from a familiar number.

' _Hey… heard the news, hoping that they fix things, kiddo.'_

' _I hope so too… thanks.'_ Amanda responded before setting the phone down.

It had been a little over 4 years since she heard anything from him… and she wondered what he was doing in the Hartford area to begin with.


	2. An Old Friend & A Pissed Off Sibling

_**1/15/18…**_

 _Kurt noticed the tension in the AT &T Centre had increased amongst the two old friends… thinking of an idea, he had Amanda and Joe meet up in the office and locked them in._

" _Crazy fucker." Joe muttered._

" _I've known crazier… he'll cave at some point." Amanda said dismissively as she propped her feet up on the desk, Joe seeing a new tattoo on her right wrist and realising what it was, Balor… Joe reached over, swatting Amanda's right knee. "What now?" She responded after looking at him, Joe gripping her tattooed wrist and looking back at her with narrowed eyes._

" _How do you suppose you'll correct this if he dumps you on a sidewalk and drives off into the night?! Or how Nikki will fix things when John breaks up with her?!" Joe questioned._

" _Great, now you're acting like Little Miss Bliss and implying that Finn and I or John and Nikki won't last long! You've known me since I was 15, why don't you see me as a friend anymore?!" Amanda replied after pulling her wrist away, the door being slammed open and both jumping up as Kurt attempted to calm Finn._

" _One of these days, you're gonna get hurt really badly!" Kurt said as Amanda helped Finn sit down and saw a cut on his head._

" _Ní mór duit a bheith cúramach i ndáiríre." Amanda responded, pressing a washcloth to Finn's head._

" _Tá mé ceart, mo ghrá." Finn replied before turning to Joe. "And you? I thought I knew you better than this. Now I know why you never introduced me to Mandy nearly 13 years ago, you didn't want things changing between you and her." He said before Enzo and Dianne ran in._

 _Enzo handed Amanda a tissue when she sneezed and coughed, Amanda blowing her nose before tossing the tissue and rubbing Purell on her hands as Finn held the washcloth to his wound with one hand and rested the other hand on Amanda's back after she sat down… while it hadn't been the flu, Amanda had caught a respiratory infection and the resulting cough was hanging on like a boa constrictor to its prey._

" _Not much better, kiddo?" Kurt asked._

" _I still get that twinge in my lungs where it feels like they're being_ _squeezed but only for a few seconds." Amanda answered as Finn rubbed his hand up and down her back._

 _Dianne turned to Joe and slapped him._

" _Well, ow!" Joe said, rubbing his face._

" _All of this, everything you did… over some childish jealousy?! Let me tell you something, there was someone once who I liked a lot, he made someone else his world and you know what I did? Cried a couple times, then accepted simple friendship and moved on, not try to ruin every other relationship they had!" Dianne responded angrily._

" _Out, all of you!" Kurt said, the five leaving… when Finn was being patched up, Dr. Amann also checked Amanda over and then turned the humidifier on for her, Amanda a bit perplexed as there hadn't been the need to use one since she was 5 and had a bad case of bronchitis._

 _Raw went on, being as chaotic as it could… and then it was main event time. But when Jason tried to trip Finn, he got tackled and beaten up by Amanda and then Seth grabbed her by her hair._

 _Finn grabbed Seth and threw him down to the mat with a 1916 DDT before climbing up to the top turnbuckle and executing the Coup De Grace before pinning him. The_ _bell rang and Finn got out of the ring and him and Amanda hugged and kissed._

 _And watching in the back, Joe knew he had to sort things out…_

 **Present time…**

He looked around for her and it wasn't long until he saw both her and her boyfriend… and Amanda's hazel eyes widening in shock.

Immediately, she ran to him and they hugged.

"Phil…" Amanda managed to responded as they let go and the two as well as Finn sitting down after he caught up with them… Phil Brooks, best known as CM Punk, had been gone from Amanda's life after leaving WWE almost 4 ½ years earlier.

"Ace said that you'd be here… I missed you, kid." Phil replied, calling their friend Aestrid by their nickname for her.

"You talked to Ace?" Amanda asked, absentmindedly fixing her straightened hair back into its ponytail… and straightening her hair is something both knew was something she did when stressed.

"Yes and she's confused about it like you are." Phil answered, Finn rubbing his right hand up and down Amanda's tattooed left wrist… before Phil turned and saw him. "Hey, get over here!" He called out, Samoa Joe walking over and sitting down.

Joe noticed that Amanda looked away from him and saw Finn lightly squeeze Amanda's hand.

"Hey… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted how I did, kiddo." Joe apologised, Amanda looking at him.

"Damn right you shouldn't have, that was wrong of you… well, half wrong of you." Amanda responded before she saw John walk into the hotel lobby… and stood up, walked over and slapped him hard across the face.

"Ow!" John replied, his left hand going to his face as Finn ran over and pulled Amanda back.

"Really?! Why didn't you tell me, John?! I found out through the media, that was damn low of you!" Amanda yelled, Finn keeping his arms around Amanda's waist as Phil and Joe reached them.

"Guys, go back to the table, please." Finn responded, Phil and Joe nodding and heading back before he turned to John. "You should've told your sister… she was in tears when she found out!" He said through gritted teeth.

"I should've… but I didn't know how to break the news because I knew either way, Mandy would be upset." John replied before turning to Amanda. "I really am sorry, Sis." He responded.

"Sorry's not gonna cut it this time, John… you spent 6 years with Nikki, got her hopes up only to break her heart. That was damn cruel of you." Amanda replied, shoving John's hands away when he tried to hug her. "You need to fix things, John!" She said before heading back to the table with Finn, John leaving.

"It'll calm down, love… just give it time." Finn responded as he rubbed his right hand up and down Amanda's back.

At the arena, Amanda was walking around when she saw John talking to a woman who she initially thought was Nikki… until she realised it was Billie Kay and how they were talking was bordering on flirting, Billie squeezing John's ass and John laughing.

The petite diva stormed over and backhanded Billie, who screamed in shock and pain.

"You are fucking married, you sleazy little bitch! Go find your husband and squeeze his ass if you're _that_ attention starved!" Amanda yelled as John pulled her back from Billie, who stormed off… and Amanda turning back to John. "And you are fucked in the head! Barely broken up with Nikki and you're cozying up to someone!" She shouted before storming off.

John had a feeling that his sister had lost all respect for him.


End file.
